11th Marine Artillery Regiment
The 11th Marine Artillery Regiment ( ) is an artillery regiment of the French Army. It constitutes the fire support unit of the 9th Light Armoured Marine Brigade. It employs around 950 men, fielding TRF1 155mm howitzers and MO-120-RT-61 120mm mortars. Organic role The 11th RAMa is organically attached to the 9th Light Armoured Marine Brigade (9e BLBMa), where it fulfills the role of fixed artillery fire support. It is nevertheless a highly mobile unit, trained for amphibious warfare from the initial formation. History Foundation The 11e RAMa stems from the former 1st Colonial Artillery Regiment (1e RAC) and the 1st Colonial Artillery Levant Regiment (RACL). The 1e RAC was twice subdivided into child units named "11th Colonial Artillery Regiment"; the "Colonial" units are now named Troupes de marine. The 11 RAMa thus keeps the motto Alter Post Fulmina Terror ("the other terror after lighning"). The regiment founded during the later days of the Second World War was renamed 11e RAMa in June 1963. Since the 1970s, it has been a completely professional unit. In 1979, it took garrison in Camp La Lande d'Ouée near Saint-Aubin-du-Cormier. Overseas operations The 11th RAMa has been deployed overseas more times than any other unit of the French Army. From 1978 to 1980, the regiment was involved in Opération Tacaud, in Chad. It took part in the battle of Ati in support of storm troops of the 1st and 3rd RIMa and armoured vehicles of the 1st REC. On 5 March 1979, it took part in the battle of Abéché; in a notable incident, artillery batteries had to shoot in direct fire to protect themselves with 105HM2 howitzers.Operation Tacaud, site de l'Amicale du 3e RIMa From 1984 to 1985, the regiment was involved in Opération Manta. It took part in the peacekeeping Multinational Force in Lebanon in 1983 and 1984. The 11th RAMa was engaged in the Gulf War in 1991, in ex-Yugoslavia from 1993 to 2000, and in Opération Turquoise in 1994, in Rwanda. It then intervened in the Comoros. Presently, the 11th RAMa is involved in Opération Licorne in Côte d'Ivoire; in the current War in Afghanistan with the French forces in Afghanistan, notably the GTIA Kapisa; in Lebanon with Opération Baliste; in Kosovo and in Mali (Operation Serval). Commanders *1992-1994 : Colonel Lanclume *1994-1996 : Colonel Laberibe *1996-1998 : Colonel Bonnet *1998-2000 : Colonel Frétille *2000-2002 : Colonel Durand *2002-2004 : Colonel Soriano *2004-2006 : Colonel Royal *2006-2008 : Colonel Metz *2008-2010 : Colonel Goguenheim Regimental Standard The following battles are listed on the regimental standard: *Lützen 1813; *Mexique 1838-1863; *Sébastopol 1855; *Sontay Lang Son 1883-1884; *Dahomey 1892; *Madagascar 1895; *Champagne 1915-1918; *La Somme 1916. Honours The regiment was awarded the Legion of Honour on 20 May 1910.Collectivité décorées de la Légion d’honneur, 1er régiment d'artillerie coloniale - Ordre de la Légion d’honneur, France-Phaleristique.com In was also awarded the War Cross 1914-1918 (two citations to the order of the army). As such, its men wear the fourragère of the Croix de guerre 14-18. The regiment was awarded the Overseas Operations War Cross for the capture of As Salman in February 1991. Decorations *Cross of the Légion d'honneur. *Croix de guerre 1914-1918 with 2 palms. Notes and references * Site des troupes de marine * Musée des troupes de marine de Fréjus *http://www.jpo-11rama.com/ 11e R.A.M.a Sources and bibliography * Erwan Bergot, La coloniale du Rif au Tchad 1925-1980, imprimé en France : décembre 1982, n° d'éditeur 7576, n° d'imprimeur 31129, sur les presses de l'imprimerie Hérissey. Category:Marines regiments of France Category:Artillery regiments of France Category:Military units and formations established in 1795 Category:1795 establishments in France